Avant que notre monde explose
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Et si Bellamy et Clarke s'étaient rencontrés sur Terre quelques mois avant que la troisième guerre mondiale atteigne son apogée? Seraient-ils les même, sachant qu'à cette époque, la confiance est aussi rare que l'anarchie est présente? Que seul le chaos et la violence régissent les choix de tout humain? Car seul deux fins sont possible à cette époque;tuer pour survivre, ou mourir.
1. Pilot

_**Ma petite note:** _Ceci n'est qu'un pilot. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, histoire de savoir si c'est une bonne idée, que ce soit par commentaire ou par message privé :D L'idée m'est venue quand je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup des fanfics the 100 se situaient sur l'Arche ou sur la Terre après les bombes,j'ai décidé de mettre en scène une fanfic Bellarke avant que la terre ne soit irradié par les radiations. **J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

* * *

Un coup de feu la réveilla en sursaut.

Sa respiration rapide et haletante, son cœur battant à la chamade et son pouls s'accélérant sous le stress, un nœud d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre et une peur qui la paralysait, c'était devenu son réveil du matin.

Elle n'osa pas bouger par peur d'être la personne prise pour cible, et malgré qu'une cible qui bouge soit moins facile à atteindre, le sentiment d'insécurité qui grandissait en elle depuis plusieurs mois l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste.

Elle chercha des yeux une personne, voir une silhouette dans la rue avant de porter son attention vers les toits des bâtiments en ruines. C'était toujours plus facile d'abattre une cible, alors que le tireur était en hauteur. Légèrement soulagée de ne pas apercevoir d'armes ou de reflets suspicieux pouvant provenir de snipers, Clarke sentit le rythme des battements de son cœur ralentir.

Du moins, jusqu'au deuxième coup de feu.

Clarke se releva précipitamment, sa lame de rasoir qu'elle serra fermement entre ses doigts calleux et recouverts de poussière. Son "arme" dans la main, elle s'adossa contre la porte en métal derrière elle et elle essaya de faire taire le bruit de son cœur battant si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression que ces oreilles vibraient à chaque nouvelle impulsion de sang circulant dans ses veines.

Elle avait comprit que les coups de feux s'étaient rapprochés de sa position actuelle et la seule chose qu'elle pût faire, ce fût de prier pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Elle s'était installée dans cette rue déserte depuis deux mois, juste après l'accident, et elle ne pouvait pas envisagée, même pour une seconde, de partir autre part.

Elle se retourna et adossa son front contre la porte de métal chaud à cause de la température chaude, malgré que selon les anciens calendriers, aujourd'hui devait être un matin d'hiver. Avec le dérèglement climatique, le réchauffement planétaire et la diminution massive de la couche d'ozone, les saisons avaient disparues, laissant place à un climat beaucoup plus sec et chaud, ainsi que des nuit très froides, mais rarement pluvieuses.  
-Je t'en prie...murmura Clarke en sanglotant contre la porte. Si tu es toujours en vie, ne me laisse pas tomber...  
Elle tambourina légèrement contre la porte, espérant que la seule personne à qui elle tenait et qu'elle pensait encore vivante, ouvre cette porte malgré sa condition depuis l'accident. Ce n'était pas le moment pour la laisser tomber.  
Deux nouveaux coups de feu à peine distinctifs l'un de l'autre attirèrent sont attention; cette fois c'était sûr. Ces personnes venaient vers elle.  
Problème? Le seul moyen de leur échapper était de partir en courant, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le dernier membre de sa famille probablement encore en vie derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle commença à paniquer, sa jambe gauche se mit à convulser, faisant trembler le reste de son corps, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment si 'était à cause de la peur ou de la fatigue. Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait pu dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilées, sans succès. Depuis sa naissance, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais connue rien d'autre que l'anarchie. Et autant dire qu'après seize ans passés à vivre dans un climat constant d'insécurité, menacé par une violence omniprésente dans le quotidien et par la peur de mourir, difficile de dormir sans avoir peur de se faire trancher la gorge dans son sommeil.

Des bruits de pas précités se firent entendre. Elle serra un peu plus la lame de rasoir entre ses doigts, même si cela fit une large entaille dans la paume de sa main. C'était stupide, mais se sentir plus proche de son «arme» était la seule chose qui la fit se senti plus en sécurité.

Très vite elle aperçu une large silhouette courir vers elle, une arme à feu à la main.

Alors c'est là qu'elle allait mourir?

Elle distingua mieux la silhouette d'un homme, en apparence fort et musclé aux cheveux d'un bruns très foncés et aux yeux d'un même brun, mais à l'expression indéchiffrable.

Au moins, la dernière image qu'elle verrait avant de mourir serait agréable.

Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Alors il pointa le bout de sa mitraillette sur Clarke, alors qu'elle était toujours en partie adossée au mur, terrifiée.

-Écoute, commença-t-il par lui dire avec une voie qui trahissait son impatience. SI on reste ici, dans moins de cinquante secondes, on sera tous les deux morts. Alors, avant que tu me dises où on peut se cacher pour échapper à cette bande de trou-du-cul...

Il tendit sa main libre vers elle.

-Bellamy.

Il arqua un sourcil alors qu'il attendit qu'elle lui réponde. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps à gaspiller.

-Clarke, elle laissa échapper dans un souffle incertain, essayant de lui rendre une poignée de main aussi ferme que la sienne, sans succès.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

Est-ce-qu'elle venait juste de faire ami-ami avec un tueur?

** (A suivre si vous aimez...)**


	2. L'autre est notre ennemi

_Note à la fin_

* * *

Clarke avait peur.

Trop peur pour s'arrêter de trembler et de renifler bruyamment, alors Bellamy plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses lamentations. Elle le dévisagea: comment est-ce-qu'il pouvait rester aussi calme alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de se cacher sous les décombres du sous-sol de ce qui se trouvait être un magasin quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt ?

Ils étaient serrés, tous les deux assis par terre, les genoux pliés devant eux. Enfin, pour trouver assez de place pour deux parmi les gros débris de mur, ils avaient dû entremêler leur genoux, de manière à ce qu'elle s'était trouvée assez gênée lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux, non sans un certaine méfiance de la part de Bellamy et un malaise de la part de Clarke.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi "proche" d'un garçon. Malgré ces seize ans, cela était un des des rares instants où elle se retrouvait en tête à tête, seule, avec un inconnu, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle avait choisit cet endroit? Cela avait été la cachette la plus sure et la plus près que Clarke avait pût lui indiquer, trahissant sa sécurité à elle pour la sienne, sous la menace de sa mitraillette et de la confusion de leur poignée de main. Étais-ce une ruse pour mieux parvenir à ses fins de faire ami-ami avec une personne sans défenses comme elle? Elle ne le savait pas, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne le connaissait pas et elle ignorait tout de ses plans ou de ses motivations, alors autant que cela reste comme ça.

Elle voulait garder l'espoir que lorsque la ou les personnes qui le suivaient auraient continuer leur chemin, sans les trouvés, il la laisserait repartir comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, elle devait retourner près de la porte. Elle devait être présente pour elle, au cas où elle décide de repasser cette porte une nouvelle fois, mais pour rester avec elle et non l'abandonnée, comme elle l'avait fait depuis ses deux derniers mois.

Et alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux des bruits de pas pressés passés tout près d'eux, Clarke écouta attentivement et elle remarqua qu'il y avait forcement plusieurs personnes après ce Bellamy. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait bien pût faire pour les rendre si en colère? Ils arrêtent de respirer pendant quelque secondes, à l'unisson, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils les trouvaient, ils seraient tous les deux morts.

Plusieurs tirs ont retentis et Clarke à instinctivement baissé sa tête, pour se protéger. Elle sursauta légèrement quand Bellamy recouvrit sa tête de ses bras. D'autres coups de feux se sont fit entendre, suivit d'une chute de gravats juste au-dessus de leur tête et une dispersion de particule de poussière dans l'air. Est-ce-qu'ils les avaient trouvés? C'est pour ça qu'ils leurs tiraient dessus? Bellamy retira sa main de la bouche de Clarke, estimant sûrement que le pire était passé.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes, préférant être sûr qu'ils ne soient plus suivis avant de se relever, Bellamy le mitraillette fermement placée dans sa main droite, puis il tendit son unique main libre à Clarke. Elle la dévisagea confuse et terrifiée. Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait faire après qu'elle l'aurait saisit? La tuée d'une balle dans la tête? Non, cela aurait fait trop de bruit et aurait trahit leur position immédiatement. L'étranglée grâce à son arme? Hautement improbable. La laissée repartir? Possible,si l'on oubliait la partie où il l'avait forcée à venir se caché avec lui. La garder en vie pour ses propres intérêts? Sûrement.

Le temps qu'elle se décide à attraper sa main, il l'avait déjà retiré.

Clarke se leva seule, utilisant le peu de force dans ses bras pour se projeter vers l'avant. Elle resta derrière Bellamy alors qu'il commença à écarter quelques briques de leur passage dans des nuages de poussières. Il se retourna vers elle, arquant un sourcil.

-Tu penseras quand tu seras morte.

Clarke se crispa. Était-ce une menace? Une manière douce de lui dire qu'il allait la tuée, afin qu'elle puisse se préparée psychologiquement?

-C'est juste que j'aurais souhaité que la guerre n'ai jamais commencé, admis Clarke.

Elle regarda ses pieds, impossible de masquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Les problèmes ne sont pas venus tout seuls Clarke, répliqua-t-il.

Clarke. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. La première fois que quiconque à part un des anciens membres de sa famille l'appelle par ce prénom. C'était étrange.

-Je sais, conclu-t-elle alors qu'elle l'aida à débarrasser les pierres les plus légères de leur passage.

Personne ne pouvait déterminer avec exactitude la date des premiers combats car ce n'était pas une guerre comme les autres. Ce n'était pas des pays qui se battaient entre eux, ou alors des militaires formés à toutes épreuves et équipés de gilet par balles en kevlar. Non, c'était des civils qui se battaient. Juste des civils qui en avaient eu marre de leur monde comme il était et qui s'étaient résignés à choisir l'anarchie plutôt que l'indifférence. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils ne combattaient pas contre des gouvernements abusifs,mais contre les leurs, poussés par la paranoïa collective qui n'épargnait personne.

Ce n'était pas une grande crise qui avait déclenché cette guerre ou des problèmes d'alliances, mais pleins de petits problèmes qui avaient atteints chaque parties de la population, des riches au plus pauvres en passant par les classes moyennes. Il y avait tout d'abord eu la crise économique et le taux de chômage augmentant, la crise du logement et le nombre de sans-abris croissant, la crise du pouvoir d'achat, forçant la population à se restreindre au stricte minimum, les taxe énormes sur les riches, leur retirant presque tout ce qu'ils gagnaient et leur conférant ainsi la sensation de travailler pour rien, les aides sociales supprimées...

A ce stade là, les gens commençait à se sentir abandonnés par leur dirigeants et livrés à eux-même, comme si personne n'allait jamais venir les aider car il n'y avait que sur eux-même que l'on pouvait compter. Certains avait déjà compris qu'à ce moment-là, leur vie ne valait plus rien aux yeux du monde et ils décidèrent d'en finir, que ce soit seul ou en emportant les autres dans leur chute,lors de fusillades dans des endroits publics très prisés.

Alors quand en plus, les attentats terroristes se multipliaient aux quatre coins du monde, que ce soit à l'aide de bombes, bombes humaines ou attentats-suicides, moyens de transports piégés, frappant n'importe qui sans même que les victimes aient de rapport avec leur agresseur.

La violence avait connue une hausse trop importante pour que quiconque puisse l'ignorer. Et qui dit plus de crimes voulait dire plus prisonniers, ce qui menait à moins de place dans les prisons. Et alors que ces dernières se retrouvèrent pleine à craquer, avec l'impossibilité d'en reconstruire d'autres dans les plus brefs délais ou d'en aménager, ces conditions posèrent les gouvernements à libérer les personnes condamnées aux peines les moins graves, comme la détention de substances ou d'armes illégales, braquage à main armée, ou encore les détenus mineurs. Mais très vite, ils durent libérer les détenus sous le jugement de peine plus sérieuse, comme l'homicide involontaire ou négligences à personne en danger afin de pouvoir gardé les meurtriers les plus violents, comme les tueurs en séries, enfermés, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas exécutés.

A chaque criminels libérés, la presse devenait incontrôlable, s'emparait de l'affaire et elle faisait grimpée en flèche le sentiment d'insécurité grandissant au fond de chaque êtres humains sur Terre.

C'est lors de ces jours sombres que les gens commencèrent à péter les plombs. Qu'ils commettent un crime ou non, cela n'y changerait rien, ils serraient libérés dans les prochains jours si ils se faisaient arrêtés par le peu de policiers étant toujours actifs.

Alors qu'il escalada prudemment le reste des marches à moitié détruites qui se dressaient devant eux, elle lui agrippa le bras.

-Et si ils étaient toujours là?

Il esclaffa sarcastiquement.

-La peur nous bouffe Clarke. Autant que l'insécurité. Ça ne sert à rien de se cacher.

-Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, s'indigna Clarke.

Elle se devait de rester en vie pendant encore quelques mois,même si ce n'était pas pour elle.

-Notre mort ne dépend pas de nous-mêmes, mais des autres. Ce sont eux qui décident de mettre fin à notre vie, ou de nous laisser vivre. Tu vivras s'ils décident que tu vivras. Sinon…

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il se fichait de se qui pourrait lui arriver, et continua de grimper les marches jusqu'à arriver à sentir la lumière du jour sur sa peau. Clarke hésita, mais elle le suivit quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là-bas plus longtemps où elle finirait pas suffoquer sous l'air emplit de poussière.

Dès le premier pied posé sur le sol, elle se sentit exposée à la vue de tous; ils étaient en plein milieu d'une rue déserte, entourée des ruines ainsi que des restes d'anciens commerces ou des habitations et dans le potentiel viseur de n'importe qu'elle arme. Elle jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux, voyant qu'il faisait de même, la main au-dessus de la gâchette, prêt à riposter.

Clarke se retourna vers lui, posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait pour qu'ils t'en veuilles comme ça?

Le visage de Bellamy sembla se décomposer pendant une brève seconde.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Tu m'as traîné dans tout ça, je te rappelles. Cela me concerne.

-Absolument pas.

Et il se mit à marcher dans la direction contraire à l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Questionna Clarke, curieuse.

-Dans la même direction que toi, si tu tiens à la vie.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner de plus en plus, tout en réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre. Elle avait envie de vivre, mais seulement pour être là quand elle sortira. À quoi bon rester vivante si elle n'était pas présente?

-Tu comptes rester planter là toute la journée?

-Je ne peux pas te suivre, articula-t-elle doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il retourna vers elle, lui tirant sur le bras pour la faire suivre ses mouvements.

-Je ne peux pas te suivre, répéta-t-elle, imperméable aux grognements de Bellamy.

-Bien sûr que si! Répondit Bellamy toujours plus furieux.

-Non!

Elle se libéra de son emprise en un mouvement de bras. Elle remarqua tout de suite que si il avait vraiment voulut la retenir, il l'aura fait, sa masse musculaire étant -beaucoup- plus développé que la sienne. Il la dévisagea bouche-bée, une lueur d'incompréhension transparaissant sur son visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

-...Rien, je…

-On vient juste d'échapper à une bande de timbrés, et tu veux déjà aller à leur poursuite?

-...Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

-Mais quoi, Clarke? Mais quoi?

-Elle à besoin de moi…

-Vraiment? Qui aurait besoin d'une putain d'inconsciente avec elle?

-Ma mère! Hurla Clarke pour se faire entendre.

Il y eu un silence gênant, puis tous les deux entendirent l'exacte même bruit ; celui d'un pistolet se chargeant,puis s'appuyant contre leur tempe.

* * *

-Alors, rendons les choses simples, susurra une voie masculine à son oreille.

Clarke bascula sa tête de l'autre coté pour ne pas sentir l'haleine pestilentielle de l'un de leur agresseur. Elle se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Bellamy, fou de rage après elle, pensant sûrement que c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir raison, sans elle, il serrait déjà loin.

Une main prit violemment son menton en coupe entre ses doigts crasseux et la força à tourner sa tête vers lui. L'étranger inclina son visage si près du sien, qu'elle crût qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais a lieu de cela, il tira la lame de rasoir qu'elle gardait toujours coincé entre sa peau et l'élastique de son pantalon, puis la plaça contre sa joue. Elle aurait pût répliquée comme rien n'entravait ses mouvements à part la peur panique qui faisait battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Ils n'avaient attachés ni elle, ni Bellamy, histoire d'affirmer encore plus leur pouvoir sur eux.

-A chaque fois que ton «ami» nous mentira, ou essaiera de nous balader, j'écorcherais une partie de ta jolie peau douce…

* * *

_**PS:**_ Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps en semaine, et trouver le fil de l'histoire cela m'a prit un peu de temps, mais je connaît déjà la fin, donc je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez-aimez :D


	3. Réponses inattendues

_**Ma petite note:** J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira malgré que ce soit une dimension plus sombre que celle que l'on retrouve dans la série. Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Clarke avait beau vouloir être forte, elle n'avait pas assez de volonté pour faire disparaître sa souffrance juste en serrant les dents. Elle cria jusqu'à ce que la lame qui lui entaillait la peau se pose à plat contre sa joue. C'était la sixième fois, mais cela ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus douloureux, à mesure que le vingtenaire en face d'elle rendait les coupures qu'il lui infligeait plus profondes. Clarke regarda le sang qui s'écoulait de sa énième plaie,à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, se demandant combien de fois encore, elle allait devoir endurer cette torture.

-On dirait que ton ami préfère te voir saigner que dire la vérité …susurra la voie masculine de l'un des deux agresseurs à son oreille.

Ami? Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Bellamy n'était qu'un des trois étrangers autour d'elle qu'elle considérait comme une menace. S'être cachée avec lui pendant quelques minutes ne faisait pas d'eux des alliés, et cela, elle l'avait comprit dès la première coupure. Elle savait qu'il la laisserait mourir pour ne pas avoir à trahir l'un de ses secrets, apparemment aussi précieux que sa vie.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un grognement de la part de Bellamy, et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à subir les conséquences de ces mensonges répétitifs.

Clarke savait ce qu'était la guerre, sa mère lui avait dit, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vécut. Elles s'étaient toujours cachées des autres, de leur violence et leur agressivité, restant à l'écart de toutes formes potentielles de danger,fuyant aux moindre coups de feu…

-Combien de temps tu penses qu'il me faudra encore pour te tuer? Lui demanda-t-il assez fort pour que Bellamy l'entende.

Clarke déglutit alors que le vingtenaire prit violemment son menton en coupe,l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Combien de temps? Répéta-t-il, attendant une réponse.

Il lui faisait mal, et sa manière de lui faire tendre le cou l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

-Tu ne fais que des entailles superficielles, constata Clarke, la voie tremblante et haletante. Tu ne veux pas me tuer, mais me torturer parce que la violence réveille en toi tes instincts de sadique sexuel.

Il éclata de rire devant sa réponse, mais toujours en affirmant son emprise sur le bas de son visage, si bien qu'il lui meurtrissait les joues.

Clarke aurait penser qu'il serrait surpris qu'elle arrive à faire une telle analyse de son comportement, juste avec les quelques éléments dont elle disposait. Elle aurait voulue ébranler la confiance qu'il avait en lui, pendant au moins quelques secondes. Mais, de toute évidence, il y avait un monde entre profiler et établir des théories, et anticiper les réactions d'un être humain mis sous pression. Si seulement son père le lui avait expliquer…

-Mauvaise réponse, chérie.

Il la gifla et sa tête heurta l'amas de gravats qui trônait sur le sol. Tout son visage semblait brûler, et Clarke pouvait presque sentir son sang coulé le long de sa figure. Une douleur s'empara de la racine de ses cheveux, et elle comprit que celui qu'elle considérait comme un rival lui empoignait sa crinière blonde et la tirait vers le haut, pour la mettre en face à face avec Bellamy. Elle remarqua tout de suite son nez en sang et les nombreuses égratignures qui n'étaient pas là lors de leur rencontre. Le regard de Bellamy était vide et sans émotions devant elle, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Soit c'était un sociopathe, soit il avait enduré tellement pire, que cette situation ne semblait pas dangereuse pour lui.

-C'est parce que t'es impuissant que tu dois t'en prendre aux petites filles? Demanda-t-il à l'homme qui menaçait Clarke.

Ce dernier émit un son bizarre, puis il lui répondit:

-Si je ne la tue pas d'abord, je te montrerais à quel point je suis «impuissant.»

Bellamy grogna, mais ne releva pas la remarque au sens plus que douteux.

-Alors, reprenons les choses à zéro, commença celui qui posait les questions à Bellamy depuis le début. Quel est ton nom?

-Bellamy Blake, répondit-il sans sourciller, toujours en scrutant Clarke droit dans les yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans les environs?

-Je me promenais.

Clarke sentit une lame de rasoir se posé sur sa gorge et elle entendit murmurer à son oreille quelque chose qui sonnait comme «On va voir si la prochaine va être superficielle», mais elle ne comprit pas bien à cause du bruit des palpitations de son cœur qui lui parasitait l'audition.

-La vérité, Blake.

-Je me promenais, répéta-t-il d'une voix monotone,sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Clarke, ou de Clarke tout court.

-Alors tu n'as rien à voir avec l'incendie?

-Quel incendie?

Clarke hurla. L'étranger derrière elle lui flanqua un coup de pied et elle s'écroula de tout son long,juste devant Bellamy.

-Alors, tu es réellement en train de me dire que tu n'as rien a voir avec le groupe de bio-terroristes qui s'amuse à faire exploser tous les entrepôts de nourriture dont nous disposons?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voyais pas de quoi tu parlais, tu ne m'as pas entendue la première fois?

Clarke couvrit sa tête de ses mains, pour se protéger du coup qui allait venir tout en gardant les yeux ouverts. Si elle allait mourir, elle voulait regarder la mort en face. Étonnamment, elle n'en était pas la cible. Bellamy reçu la crosse de sa propre mitraillette en pleine tête, mais il ne cria pas. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir marre de ces réponses à deux balles.

-On sait que tu es avec eux.

-Vraiment? Rétorqua-t-il en prenant un air faussement étonné.

-Une personne comme toi n'a pas pu survivre autant de temps en étant seul, renchérit l'homme à l'arme.

Clarke intrigué à l'idée qu'il y est un deuxième Blake dehors, releva doucement sa tête. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, être plus crieuse et méfiante vis-à-vis de lui.

-Elle l'a fait pourtant, riposta-t-il en désignant Clarke d'un signe du menton.

-Peut-être, mais un homme comme toi se serrait déjà fait descendre depuis longtemps. Elle, en revanche, elle à l'air de savoir se faire discrète. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle ne possède pas ton sens erroné du danger. N'est-ce-pas? Questionna-t-il en regardant Clarke avec un air intéressé.

Elle secoua la dire en signe de négation, prête à tout pour ne pas recevoir un autre coup. Elle savait déjà que ce monde était brutal, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire les frais. Pas encore.

-Gentille fille, souffla l'homme à la lame à son oreille, lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre main. Impuissante, elle leva les yeux vers Bellamy. Comme s'il allait l'aider. Il la regardait à peine, préférant regarder le soleil.

«Le soleil»pensa Clarke. «Pourquoi il regarde autant le soleil?» Les seules choses que l'on pouvait faire grâce au soleil, c'était repérer sa position, et savoir l'heure, et elle ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait besoin de l'un ou de l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à un fil de mourir.

-Et un homme comme toi à besoin de faire équipe avec un psychopathe à ses côtés pour ne pas rester à pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman à longueur de journée, n'est-ce-pas? Demanda Bellamy sur un ton humiliant tandis qu'il le défiait du regard.

-Tue-là, ordonna-t-il à son partenaire, sans un regard pour Clarke, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet.

-Quoi? Non! Protesta-t-elle. Je ne dois pas mourir, je…

L'homme au rasoir lui saisi à nouveau les cheveux et il lui tira la tête en arrière pour avoir une meilleure accessibilité à sa gorge.

Elle sentait déjà la pointe de la lame faire couler les premières gouttes de sang lorsque l'explosion retentit.

Avec le souffle et la puissance de feu de l'explosion, et ce même s'il étaient à une bonne centaine de mètre, Clarke se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ainsi que Bellamy, alors que leurs deux agresseurs se firent déporter à plusieurs mètres.

Un bruit aigu et strident persistait dans ses tympans, et elle peinait à se relever, clouée au sol par un sentiment de terreur. Elle croyait que mourir torturer était la pire façon de passer l'arme à gauche, mais peut-être que de se faire écarteler par la force d'une explosion était pire. Sa vision était floue par moment et des tâches noires étranges dansaient dansaient ses yeux. Sa bouche était de plus en plus sèche et sa gorge était serrée. A côté d'elle,elle entendit Bellamy remuer. Elle tourna la tête et elle le vit se relever en prenant appui contre le mur. Elle vit des traces rouges sur le bloc de béton derrière sa tête, et instinctivement, elle vérifia avec sa main et elle sentit un liquide dégouliner à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle geignit à cause de la souffrance, même si elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle déglutit et s'adossa d'une manière plus confortable contre le mur, pour ne plus que sa colonne vertébrale soit meurtrit à cause des gravats. Elle regarda Bellamy boiter jusqu'à l'homme qui lui avait retiré sa mitraillette, reprendre son arme, et vérifier le pouls de l'étranger. Il semblait mort, puisqu'il entreprit de le fouiller du haut vers le bas. Il lui enleva une de ses bottes et il retira une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide vert de ses chaussettes. Clarke reconnut le produit immédiatement.

-Non, réussit à articuler Clarke. Ne touches pas...à ça.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, une expression intriguée sur les traits de son visage.

-Comment tu connais cette matière? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Il regagna le coin de mur qu'occupait Clarke et il brandit le flacon juste sous ses yeux.

-Comment? Lui redemanda-t-il lentement.

-Est-ce-que tu vas me tuer? Changea-t-elle de sujet, voulant savoir s'il y avait la moindre raison d'espérer.

-Si tu continues à éviter ma question, oui.

Clarke ne pouvait pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un coup de bluff ou non, mais comme de toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se confia.

-C'est ce qu'ils ont injectés à ma mère, jute avant qu'elle ne se réfugie derrière sa porte pour ne pas me contaminée moi aussi. Elle m'avait prévenue que l'injection massive de Carbone 14 dans un corps humain décuplait sa radioactivité, au point de la rendre nocive pour quiconque serait en contact avec la personne contaminée.

-Et...Tu sais qui à fait ça?

Son intérêt soudain pour Clarke et sa mère l'intrigua. Depuis quand il s'intéressait à elle?

-Non, finit-elle par répondre.

Il hocha lentement la tête, alors qu'un conflit semblait se dérouler à l'intérieur de sa tête, avant de e rappeler de quelque chose.

-Tu as dit que tu ne devais pas mourir, et non que tu ne voulait pas mourir, pourquoi?

-Quand elle sortira, elle aura besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

-Tu réalises qu'avec un tel taux de radioactivité, elle est sûrement morte quelques jours après l'injection?

Non. Elle avait déjà penser à cette hypothèse et...non . Cela n'était qu'une hypothèse et pas la vérité. Elle ne supportait plus de se sentir physiquement inférieure à lui, alors, elle s'appuya contre le mur, et elle se hissa vers le haut, face au bloc de béton qui portait la trace de son sang. Elle pivota vers la gauche, afin de regarder ce que Bellamy faisait, ne supportant pas l'idée de savoir qu'elle avait le dos tourné à la pointe de sa mitraillette, d'autant plus qu'elle venait l'entendre grogner et que cela ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon.

Imaginer sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Bellamy, un morceau de métal placé contre son cou. L'homme qui lui avait volé sa lame de rasoir le menaçait, alors qu'il laissa tomber son arme au sol, sans résister.

C'était à la fois un soulagement et une nouvelle source d'angoisse pour Clarke. D'un côté, elle était rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas mourir des mains de Bellamy, de l'autre, elle était terrifiée de savoir qu'elle allait mourir des mains d'un sadique sexuel. Elle aurait dû penser à vérifier s'il était mort comme son compatriote,au lieu de rester clouer au sol par ses émotions.

Elle devait vraiment commencer à penser comme une survivante, qui avait le pouvoir de faire changer la suite de son histoire, plutôt que comme une spectatrice. Personne n'était là pour la protéger maintenant,elle était seule.

-Part ou reste,je m'en fiche. La seule personne qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est lui, annonça l'étranger tout en repoussant la mitraillette du pied, pour la mettre hors de porter de Bellamy et de Clarke.

Est-ce-qu'il était sérieux? Est-ce-qu'elle pouvait juste partir, comme si de rien n'était? Retourner au près de sa mère et recommencer à vivre comme avant?

-Maintenant, tu vas m'avouer la vérité. Où sont les autres membres de ton groupe?

-Tue-moi, demanda-t-il la voix paisible, dans une tentative de diversion évidente visant à plonger son adversaire dans la confusion.

-Oh, je ne te laisserais pas l'option de faciliter. Tu sais ce que les personnes comme toi font? Elle détruisent des famille sous-prétexte qu'une guerre n'épargne personne.

-Cela me semble être une bonne raison.

-Le bio-terrorisme n'est jamais la bonne solution. Tout comme forcer les autres à vous aider à poser des bombes dans les forteresse de richesse sous peine de mort, n'est pas une bonne manière d'agir.

-Parce que leur planter un rasoir sous la gorge l'est?

Clarke voulait partir, mais elle en avait apprit plus ces cinq dernières minutes que ces seize dernières années. Intriguée, elle demanda:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par «forteresse de richesse»?

Il la regarda avec un regard qui avait l'air de dire «Mais d'où est-ce-que tu sors?»,mais il répondit tout de même.

-Ce sont les derniers endroits sur Terre ou tu peux trouver la paix. Généralement ce sont des groupes de riche qui se sont associer il y a plusieurs années, prévoyant les conséquences des guerres, et choisissant de faire construire des forteresses blindées et surprotégées, capable de résister aux assauts de petites armées. Elles sont très difficiles à détruire, et seule une attaque interne à le potentiel de l'affaiblir ou de la démolir.

-Pourquoi voudrait-on les démolir si elles sont si parfaites?

-Parce qu'aux dehors de leurs frontières, des gens crèvent de faim, meurent de maladies comme la grippe et à cause de balle de plomb dans l'abdomen.

Clarke songea à ces paroles, toujours surprise de savoir que de tels endroits existaient toujours dans une période pareille.

-Tu as dit qu'ils les forçaient. Comment?

-Les injections. Ils empoissonnent les personnes de force puis leur font croire qu'il existe un antidote et que le seul moyen que l'on leur livre, c'est d'exécuter un certain contrat.

Est-ce-que sa mère avait refuser un de ces fameux «contrats»? Est-ce-qu'un des amis de Bellamy, ou bien lui-même avaient volontairement rendu sa mère radioactive parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un service? Est-ce-qu'ils étaient la raison à cause de laquelle elle était privée de sa mère, la seule personne à qui elle tenait et qui était (elle l'espérait) toujours en vie?

-Tue-moi, répéta le mystérieux otage, d'une voie encore plus détaché.

-Oh, je ne suis pas celui qui va te tuer. Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant d''elle…

Il pointa avec son menton le corps de son coéquipier mort, et plus particulièrement la pointe d'un couteau qui dépassait de l'élastique de son pantalon, et dont le soleil reflétait la lame.

Peut-être que c'était l'opportunité qu'elle recherchait. Après tout, qu'elle autre occasion aurait-elle de passer de spectatrice à actrice?

Clarke se pencha en avant, fit glisser le petit canif entre ses doigts, et se redressa. Elle marcha vers les deux hommes, arrêta de réfléchir, et donna le premier coup de couteau.

* * *

**La prochaine fois, je vais enfin ôter le voile des intentions de Bellamy, qui restait plutôt mystérieux et distant vis-à-vis de Clarke jusqu'à présent.**

**Vous découvrirez aussi une Clarke se faisant à l'idée de la guerre et se forgeant une âme de battante.**

**PS: Je suis sûr que certain d'entre vous se demande où sont les bombes dans tous cela, ne vous inquiétez pas, la réponse sera bientôt là :D**


	4. Le passé nous définit

**_Ma petite note: _**J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

_**Clarke marcha vers les deux hommes, arrêta de réfléchir, et donna le premier coup de poignard.**_

Aussitôt que Bellamy vit le couteau dans la main de Clarke, il ne pût réprimer la vague de souvenir qui assaillit immédiatement son esprit…

**_Il y à 13 ans…_**

Bellamy se sentait oppressé tant la pièce était petite. Sa petite sœur Octavia serrée contre son cœur, réfugiée entre ses bras dans une tentative désespérée d'oublier la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, ainsi que l'obscurité de leur refuge souterrain, c'était tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis sa naissance. Enfin,depuis peu, s'ajoutaient les cris de dispute des ses parents et le manque d'oxygène qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Au moins avant, il pouvait sortir dehors pour de courtes promenades, alors que maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui était permit de faire, c'était d'attendre patiemment dans sa chambre que les journées s'achèvent et recommencent. Un léger tintement de verre parvient aux oreilles de Bellamy, et qui s'ensuivit d'un long silence. Est-ce-que ces parents venaient juste d'arrêter de se disputer, après près d'une heure de débat acharné? Bellamy attendit que des pas résonnent dans l'escalier, ou que les marches en parquet grincent, mais aucun des deux n'arriva. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il pouvait le sentir. Même si une partie de lui extrapolait la situation et décuplait sa peur à cause de l'obscurité pressante dans laquelle il était plongé, il savait que sa peur du noir – ou plutôt de ce qui se cache peut-être dans le noir- n'était pas la seule raison qui lui faisait penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bellamy souleva avec délicatesse la tête de sa sœur et il la posa contre un oreiller tout proche. Sans faire de bruit, il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet afin d'y trouver la vieille lampe de poche que son père lui avait donné. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il pressa sur le bouton de la torche, afin d'éclairer la pièce de son halo de lumière, qu'il prit soin de couvrir avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il est ouvert la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Dans un moment de courage surprenant pour un enfant de dix, il referma la porte et déplaça avec difficulté la commode du couloir devant la porte, afin de barricader sa petite sœur comme il le pouvait. Bellamy se dirigea vers les escaliers puis il descendit chacune des marches avec la plus grande attention afin d'éviter de faire trop de bruit. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents dans cette maison, il se devait d'être prudent. Après tout, son père lui avait déjà trop répéter qu'au plus infime moment de doute, il devait trouver sa petite sœur et s'enfermer avec elle jusqu'à ce que lui ou sa mère vienne les récupérer. D'ailleurs, une fois, Bellamy lui avait demandé ce qu'ils devraient faire si aucun de leurs deux parents ne revenaient les chercher, et son père lui avait simplement répondu d'agir comme son instinct lui dirait d'agir.

Malheureusement pour lui, il sentait que cet instant était arrivé, bien trop tôt à son goût.

Une fois au bas de l'escalier, Bellamy ferma les yeux et il éteignit sa lumière. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de tomber dans les escaliers et comme il connaissait cette maison par cœur, il n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour se guider. De plus, il ne réussirait qu'à se faire repérer plus facilement par un étranger, et puis, le fait de fermer les yeux l'aidait à mieux se concentré sur les bruits des respirations autres que la sienne. Au début, il n'entendit que les battement de son cœur, et ne ressentait que la chaleur du sang qui bouillait dans ses oreilles, puis petit-à-petit, il fût capable de distinguer des sons autour de lui, tel que le bourdonnement de l'eau chaude qui passait dans les tuyaux du chauffage. Il s'avança doucement vers la cuisine, où ses parents se disputaient il y à moins de dix minutes, se rappelant mentalement d'éviter la boîte à outils qui traînait sur le sol. Bellamy retient sa respiration le temps d'analyser les potentiels bruits en provenance de la cuisine. Tout d'abord, ce fût un silence qui lui glaça le sang, l'amenant à se demander ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, mais après quelques secondes, il détecta le son de bruit d'un pas léger.

_Un seul pas..._

Bellamy serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ses parents? Si jamais ils étaient...Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sans eux?

_D'abord tu survis, puis après tu vis..._

Encore un conseil de son père. Il ouvrit définitivement ses yeux le temps de quelques secondes, puis il ralluma sa lampe de poche et il dirigea le faisceau de lumière vers la boîte qui renfermait les outils, à la recherche d'un tournevis. Cela lui semblait être le parfait instrument; il pouvait aussi bien poignarder que blesser mortellement par un coup à la tête, ou encore déverrouiller une porte bloquée en devisant la poignée ou le verrou. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache comment l'utiliser à bon escient et qu'il sache face à qui il avait à faire. Il entendit l'étranger tourner en rond dans la cuisine, mais a part cela, il ne perçut aucun autre bruit suspect. Devait-il rester bien sagement derrière la porte de la cuisine, ou devait-il prendre les devants et aller au-delà de ses propres craintes? Il n'en savait rien, mais du grabuge à l'étage le fit changer d'avis. Il crût entendre un cri bref mais aigu, mais cela avait été si rapide qu'il n'était sûr de rien.  
Encore une fois il était perdu. Est-ce qu'il devait remonter à l'étage et s'assurer que sa petite-sœur allait bien ou alors continuer son exploration vers la cuisine? Un bruit de verre brisé le coupa de toute envie d'attendre avant d'agir. Le seul objet en verre dans la chambre du haut était la boule à neige qu'il avait offert à Octavia et qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle.  
-Octavia! Hurla-t-il désespérément alors qu'une série de cris étouffés lui répondirent.  
Bellamy s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers quand un halo de lumière éclaira son dos. Il s'immobilisa stupidement, réalisant qu'il avait ainsi perdu l'avance qu'il aurait pût avoir sur l'inconnu qui était derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit aveugler par la lumière, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de donner un coup de tournevis au hasard.

_Raté..._

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva les bras maintenus fermement dans le dos par son agresseur. Il avait mal, mais il ne se plaignit pas, trop occupé à chercher un plan afin d'aller voir Octavia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bellamy fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit; il se laissa tomber en arrière, ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer l'étranger, puis de le faire marcher sur la boîte à outils. L'homme le lâcha aussitôt et Bellamy courut le plus vite possible vers les escaliers,les montant dans l'urgence. Les hurlements d'Octavia déchiraient toujours le silence, brisant le cœur de son grand-frère à chaque seconde où il n'était pas avec elle pour la protéger et les empêcher de lui faire du mal. Il vit que la commode avait été déplacé et que la porte était entrouverte, ainsi qu'un éclair de lumière blanche transparaissait sous la porte. Bellamy ouvrit entièrement la porte à la volée mais il ne pût s'approcher plus près, son bras étant tiré par l'étranger qui l'avait rattrapé. Sa sœur avait la gorge à moitié-tranchée, et un homme se tenait toujours au-dessus d'elle, son couteau à la main.

-Octavia! Répéta Bellamy en crachant tout l'air qui emplissait ses poumons.

Le meurtrier de sa sœur se retourna vers Bellamy, mais alors qu'il allait se déplacer, celui qui lui triturait le bras s'exclama qu'il allait s'occuper de Bellamy tout seul. Ce dernier fût happé hors de la pièce, un murmure lui soufflant à l'oreille de venir avec lui, ou de mourir.

**_De nos jours…_**

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as fait?! hurla Bellamy paniqué, au vue du corps de son assaillant qui s'écrasait lourdement contre le sol.

-J'ai sauvé ta vie pourquoi tu me cries dessus? Demanda Clarke, tenant encore dans sa main tremblante le petit canif.

-Parce que je préférais mourir que de laisser le frère ou la sœur de quelqu'un mourir!

Clarke lâcha le couteau, qui rebondit contre le sol. Elle ne comprenait pas Bellamy. Elle qui avait juste décider de prendre sa vie en mains en agissant au lieu de penser, elle s'attendait à au moins des remerciements de la part de celui qu'elle venait juste de sauver d'une mort quasiment certaine à la mitraillette.

Clarke regardait d'un œil hébété Bellamy en train de placer ces mains contre les deux plaies qu'elle lui avait causé.

_Elle…_

C'était elle qui venait presque de tuer un homme, et même si c'était pour en sauver un autre, quelque chose en elle était différent. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait en contact avec cette guerre qu'elle avait pourtant toujours évité.

-Bon sang...marmonna Bellamy alors qu'il se dépatouillait les mains dans le sang.

-Si tu veux arrêter l'hémorragie, tu devrais compresser la plaie avec un tissus, commenta Clarke abasourdie.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait finalement pas tuer quelqu'un? Après tout si sa mère lui avait appris toutes ses compétences médicales, ce n'était pas pour rien.

-Ok, hum...Place tes mains ici, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle hésita, mais elle obtempéra vite et mis ses mains contre le torse sanglant de l'inconnu inconscient à l'instant même où il retirait les siennes.

-Un tissus…Répéta Bellamy pensivement en agitant ses mains tout en réfléchissant.

Sous les yeux de Clarke, il fit passer son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et il le tendit à une Clarke médusée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un torse pareil de toute sa vie. Comment avait-elle pût ignorer une telle merveille aussi longtemps?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour le prendre? La pressa Bellamy.

Elle secoua la tête et elle prit le tissu et elle recommença à compresser les deux plaies, alors que Bellamy ramassait les armes et les diverses bricoles qui jonchait le sol.

-Je dois trouver d'où venait cette bombe, déclara-t-il à Clarke, alors que des éclairs de lumières rouges éclairèrent le sol.

-S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que c'est une autre attaque, marmonna Clarke.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée en si peu de temps, et si quelque chose d'autre venait à lui arriver aujourd'hui, elle était certaine qu'elle commencerait à pleurer tant la pression était forte.

-Non, ce n'est pas des bombes…C'est quelque chose d'autre.

Il avait ce regard bizarre inscrit sur son visage, mais elle ne le connaissait pas, alors peut-être qu'après tout, c'était une expression totalement habituelle pour lui.

-Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il lorsque les derniers éclairs s'évanouir à travers les nuages.

-Quoi? Non, Bellamy! Si tu pars d'ici je….Bellamy! Hurla Clarke lorsqu'il s'éloignait, mitraillette sous le bras, tout en la laissant les mains dans le sang, seule en tête à tête avec un criminel inconscient.


	5. 1

**_Ma petite note:_** Alors, ce chapitre devrait vous apportez quelques réponses tout en vous donnant une idée de la suite que prendra ma fanfiction ! J'espère bien publier 2 chapitres de plus ce mois-ci! Comme toujours, je réponds aux commentaires, alors si vous voulez me parlez, me dire un truc, commentez mon histoire, n'hésitez pas, je suis là !

* * *

Bellamy courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa mitraillette dans la main, tout en ignorant Clarke qui scandait son prénom d'une manière désespérée. Il avait vu les feux de détresse dans le ciel et il avait immédiatement sût que son plan était tombé à l'eau et qu'il devait battre en retraite. Tout seul et avec eux à ses trousses, il n'irait plus bien loin, alors que s'il retournait vers eux, il aurait une chance de se fondre dans leur groupe et de retenter une nouvelle fuite dans quelques mois.  
Il courut à en perdre haleine pendant plusieurs minutes, zigzaguant entre les ruines et les champs de briques démolies. Difficile à croire qu'une ville aux nombreux gratte-ciel se tenait là quelques années plus tôt. Une fois qu'il aurait atteint le pont, il pourrait enfin s'arrêter de courir et reprendre son souffle. En attendant, Bellamy commença à réfléchir à une excuse plausible afin de justifier ses heures d'absence et l'"empreint" de la mitraillette. Il savait qu'il pouvait prétendre avoir essayer de stopper deux inconnus qui tentaient d'entrer dans leur base, les considérant comme des menaces potentielles. Cela expliquerait donc son utilisation de la mitraillette, mais pas le laps de temps où il avait disparu sans en avertir personne. Après tout, une traque habituelle prenait moins d'une heure, car elle s'achevait dès que la cible était morte et le plus souvent, la poitrine trouée par une ou deux balles de plombs. L'idée des deux intrus était crédible donc il décida de rester dessus. Ainsi, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il les avaient pris en chasse et avait voulut voir si ces deux "suspects" étaient seuls ou faisaient eux aussi partis d'un groupe aux opinions sévèrement ancrées dans les esprits, et qu'une fois sûre qu'ils n'étaient que deux cas isolés, il les auraient tous les deux abattus. Mais que faire de Clarke? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si un des autres membres découvrait son existence et qu'elle l'enfonçait en disant la vérité sur ce qui c'était vraiment passé? Les conséquences de son mensonge pourraient se révéler mortelle pour lui.  
Bellamy remarqua qu'il était trop près du pont pour faire demi-tour et couvrir ses arrières en la faisant taire d'une quelconque manière. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal car elle devait sûrement avoir le même âge que sa sœur, si elle était toujours en vie, et même s'il avait été obligé de rejoindre un groupe de bioterroriste dès son plus jeune age, ils n'avaient pas réussis à le briser et le dépouiller de ses sentiments et de ses idées personnelles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'espérer que Clarke ne chercherait pas à le retrouver. Elle avait l'air si seule, confuse et dépassé par les événements qu'il ressentait presque de la peine pour elle, même si elle l'intriguait par-dessus tout; si comme elle l'avait expliqué, elle était seule depuis quelques mois, comment avait-elle pût survivre aussi longtemps, où avait-elle trouvé de quoi ce nourrir, et comment avait-elle réussit à éviter toutes sortes de confrontations avec un groupe, ou un autre être humain ?

Puis, il y avait sa mère; est ce qu'elle avait été mise sous contrat avec quelqu'un de son groupe ? À sa connaissance, seul eux disposaient d'ampoule de Carbone 14 liquide, et aucun du peu d'autres groupes armés n'étaient impliqués dans des affaires de bioterrorisme.

Il savait qu'il y avait encore quelques rares réseaux de cyberterrorisme, mais ils ne constituaient pas des menaces suffisamment sérieuses pour qu'il s'en inquiète.

Bellamy s'arrêta dès qu'il reconnut au loin les dalles brisées du pont. Avant que le monde ne devienne fou, il servait à relier deux rives, séparées par une rivière considérée comme dangereuse à cause de l'intensité de son courant. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine qui coupait la rivière en deux, et ironiquement, les pierres du pont s'étaient écroulées de manière à ce qu'il suffisait de marcher dessus sans tomber ou glisser pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

Une ombre d'hésitation obscurcit son esprit quand il pensa à Clarke qu'il avait laissé seule avec un homme presque mort. Non, s'il commençait à penser à tout ce qu'il aurait dût faire différemment dans sa vie, il ne s'arrêterait plus. Bellamy escalada prudemment le bloc de pierre, sachant qu'à la seconde où il avait posé le pied dessus, son groupe serait avertit de sa présence, et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'un seul choix avancer.

* * *

Clarke avait les mains pleines de sang et tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la plaie ouverte et béante de celui qu'elle avait poignardée. Comment était-elle supposée l'empêcher de mourir? Elle avait peut-être quelques compétences médicales à son actif, mais aucune expérience de mise en pratique.  
-Meurs pas, enfin si, mais non...bredouilla-t-elle confuse, en pensant qu'il avait de la chance d'être inconscient.  
Est-ce qu'elle devait faire tout son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie ou le laisser pour mort, gisant au sol dans son propre sang? Si elle suivait son instinct de survie, elle le laisserait mourir afin de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus jamais tenter de lui faire du mal, mais si elle suivait sa conscience, elle ferait tout pour se racheter de son crime en essayant de le sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas se décider car auparavant, elle n'avait jamais réellement pris de décisions importantes dans sa vie, alors, elle continua d'essayer de stopper les fuites de sang, tout en se disant que s'il passait la nuit, elle resterait avec lui et l'aiderait, et que dans le cas contraire, elle retournerait voir sa mère, ou du moins, la porte qui la séparait d'elle et la supplierait de l'aider, tout en lui racontant l'enfer qu'avait été cette journée.

* * *

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ce que tu as fait ne vas pas arranger l'opinion que les autres ont déjà de toi, n'est ce pas ? demanda le même homme qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine il y à treize ans de cela.

Bellamy le dévisagea et fût forcer de constater que rien en cet homme n'avait changé, exception faite de sa pilosité grisonnante et la formation de ride sur sa peau. Il pensait toujours de la même manière et à la moindre erreur de sa part, il le sermonnait et essayait de le rattacher à la cause en laquelle il croyait.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, debouts en face à face, dans une des pièces les plus sécurisées de la base, où deux hommes armés l'avaient emmené jusqu'à son « mentor », après l'avoir intercepté quand il avait rejoint l'autre côté de la rivière.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, répondit Bellamy sur le même ton sec.

C'était vrai. Savoir l'opinion qu'un groupe de bioterroristes décidés à détruire les derniers vestiges et temples de la paix sur Terre l'importait peu. Ils pouvaient aller pourrir en enfer qu'il ne se sentirait pas plus mal que d'habitude.

-Pas moi. Tu ne voudrais pas être écartée des gros projets, ou être traité comme un vulgaire sous-fifre lorsque j'aurais récupéré la forteresse de richesse du nord ? Menaça celui qui se faisait appeler « 1 ».

« 1 » comme le premier, le créateur, l'origine même de ce groupe de fous. Lui était « 101 » et chaque fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi, c'était comme si on cherchait à l'humilié encore plus, en lui faisant bien comprendre que dans leur groupe, il était celui de trop. À force, il avait finit par se considérer comme le vilain petit canard qui n'attendait que le moment idéal avant de rejoindre son troupeau, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, mais sans succès.

Bannir les prénoms et toutes autres appellations qui ne soit pas un nombre était une manière de les déposséder de leur identité et de les rendre anonymes et moins résistants ou sujets à de possible trahison envers le groupe, même si officiellement, c'était pour indiquer le rang de la personne.

-Tu ne les laisserais pas me rabaisser comme cela.

-Tu as raison, mais imaginons que je décède suite à une mission, qui va te protéger ? Qui va être là pour toi ?

Etre la pour lui ? Sa famille était là pour lui, du moins avant qu'il la tue pour des raisons qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à découvrir. Mais lui ? D'accord, il avait essayé de lui donner une place dans son groupe, mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait essayé de le réconforter, de le protéger comme le faisait son père, ou de lui inculper une autre valeur que la violence.

-Si tu meurs, ils me tueront aussi, constata Bellamy sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de peur dans ses gestes ou expressions.

Bellamy espérait bien réussir à s'échapper avant que 1 ne décède.

-Voici donc ta première raison de remonter dans leurs estimes, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Bellamy se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Si seulement on ne l'avait pas séparé de sa mitraillette, il se sentirait plus rassuré et pourrait peut-être réfléchir plus calmement à la proposition que 1 était en train de lui faire. Sa tête était sans dessus dessous et ses pensées se battaient entre-elles.

-Et comment je suis supposé le faire ? Se risqua-t-il à demander, persuadé que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne lui donnerait la confiance ou l'intérêt du groupe.

-En infiltrant une forteresse.

Bellamy le regarda sans comprendre. Est ce qu'il venait vraiment dire qu'il allait devoir infiltrer une forteresse ?

-Mais c'est impossible, rétorqua Bellamy à voix basse.

-Je ne dirais pas ça…

* * *

Clarke peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait arrêté l'hémorragie et la nuit était en train de gagner du terrain sur le jour. Plus tôt, elle avait cherché un abri dans lequel passer la nuit, mais comme elle devait veiller sur son « patient » et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le déplacer seule car il avait une masse corporelle bien supérieur à la sienne, elle avait décider de rester auprès de lui pour dormir, qu'importe si elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un tir de sniper ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Cours…chuchota une voix masculine près d'elle.

Clarke se redressa immédiatement, et elle accourut vers lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda Clarke, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Hé, reste avec moi….

Clarke plaqua ses mains contre le front brûlant de l'homme blessé, et elle essaya de le faire réagir en faisant défilé un doigt devant ses yeux

-Cours…Répéta-t-il en suffoquant.

-Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que Bellamy savait pourquoi elle devait courir ? Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait si lâchement abandonné ?

-S'ils ont ta mère…Ils t'auront toi.

Clarke se remémora l'instant où elle avait dit à Bellamy ce qui lui était arrivée et elle réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être plus dans les pommes à ce moment-là.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Tenta Clarke, tout en vérifiant son pouls.

Ce dernier ralentissait, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe du tout.

Il ferma les yeux lentement, malgré les encouragements de Clarke à rester éveillé. Elle soupira lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle et elle s'allongea par terre, juste à côté de lui.

C'était officiel.

Elle était devenue une tueuse.

* * *

Au menu du prochain chapitre; des réponses et des questions sur la mère de Clarke, et plus !


	6. Abigail Griffin

_**Ma petite note:** _Je pensais pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais j'ai une envie d'écrire incroyable ce week-end , donc c'est cadeau ! J'espère que vous aimerez &amp; si vous voulez m'en dire des nouvelles, sentez-vous libre de le faire, inscrit ou pas !

* * *

-Voici Abigail Griffin, commença à expliquer 1 à Bellamy, le lendemain du jour où il était rentré de sa fuite raté.

Il tenait dans ses mains la photo de la femme en question, qui semblait étrangement familière à Bellamy, même s'il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisé.

-Cette femme est un de nos contrats, dit-il tout en passant la photo à Bellamy et en prenant la clé qui était attachée à une ficelle autour de son cou. Du moins jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Bellamy regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier que la porte du bureau de 1 était bien fermée. Jamais 1 ne lui avait ordonné de verrouiller l'entrée car il avait une confiance totale en ses membres, alors si aujourd'hui il le faisait, c'était forcement à cause de quelque chose de grave.  
Bellamy regarda 1 ouvrir un tiroir puis en vidé le contenu afin d'accéder à un double-fond secret qu'il ouvrit avec sa clé. Il en tira plusieurs documents papiers marqués comme confidentiels et qu'il commença à brièvement explorer du regard.

-Pourquoi son dossier n'est pas avec ceux des autres si elle n'était qu'un contrat ? Questionna Bellamy, curieux.

En temps normal, tous ceux qui avaient passés un accord quel qui soit, avaient leur tête épinglée sur un « mur aux photos » comme ils l'appelaient.

-Disons juste qu'elle n'était pas une personne choisie au hasard, contrairement aux autres, répondit 1 tout en restant vague et en tendant le dossier à Bellamy.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre au sujet de cette personne, ou plutôt de ses liens avec elle, même s'il allait bien y être obligé s'il voulait expliquer à Bellamy comment intégrer une de ses fameuses forteresses.

-« Était » ? Releva Bellamy tout en passant sa main sur la couverture du dossier.

Elle était vielle et abîmé, ce qui interpella Bellamy. Depuis quand cette personne travaillait pour eux, ou était soumise à un chantage mortel ? Le dossier étrangement lourd lui permit de répondre à ses interrogations sans même poser la question.

-A l'époque et par prudence, j'ai utilisé une de nos puces reliées à notre propre satellite.

Bellamy resta bouche bée. Depuis quand il restait encore des satellites non détruits en orbites dans l'espace ? Et depuis quand ce groupe en possédait un ?

1 s'installa derrière son bureau et invita Bellamy à s'asseoir d'un signe de la main, mais ce dernier refusa, comme toujours.

-Mais leur utilisation n'est pas exclusivement réservée pour traquer les ennemis du groupe ? Demanda Bellamy, en se souvenant de comment ils avaient réussis à localiser un entrepôt de nourriture ennemi et y mettre feu afin de détruire toutes les provisions et d'affaiblir l'ennemi. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles Bellamy s'était fait suivre par ces deux hommes et qu'ils avaient voulus sa peau.

-Officiellement, oui, lâcha Marcus tout en sous-entendant qu'officieusement, elles servaient aussi bien à traquer quelqu'un que quelque chose.

-Est ce que c'est pourquoi tu sais toujours où je suis ? Tu m'as implanté une sorte de puce dans le bras ou dans la nuque ?

Dire que l'idée répugnait Bellamy était un euphémisme; cela le dégoûtait. Pourrait-ils toujours s'enfuir comme il l'avait initialement prévu si qu'importe où il aille, le groupe serait toujours au courant de sa localisation précise ?

-Non, se défendit 1, essayant de paraître révolter que son petit protégé, 101, puise penser cela de lui. Je sais où tu vas parce que je te connais.

Les cheveux sur la nuque de Bellamy se hérissèrent. Savoir que 1 pensait le connaître lui faisait aussi bizarre que s'il lui avait dit qu'il le comprenait parce que tous les deux, ils pensaient pareils et de la même manière. Non, il n'était pas comme l'un des hommes qui avaient tué sa famille et 13 ans passés à leurs côtés n'y changeraient rien.

-Pour en revenir à Abigail Griffin, cela fait plusieurs mois que sa localisation est restée identique au millimètre près.

-Donc tu penses qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de retirer sa puce ?

« Non »répondit 1 calmement avant de ravaler sa salive et d'annoncer :

-Je pense qu'elle est morte.

Bellamy ne broncha pas. La mort était quelque chose de commun à tous les êtres vivants, et comme il ne connaissait pas cette personne, sauf en photo, il ne se sentit pas concerné par cette annonce.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas quel est le problème ?

-J'avais des grands projets pour elle. Des projets qu'elle seule était capable de mener à bien. Si elle est vraiment morte, ce sera des années de travail gâché pour n'obtenir absolument aucuns résultats.

Bellamy ouvrit le dossier et parcourut la première page. Apparemment, Abigail Griffin était une femme, avait la quarantaine d'années, des connaissances médicales et…C'était tout. Sa fiche personnelle était incroyablement vide. Normalement il aurait dût y avoir un tas de renseignements complémentaires, comme la date de naissance ou le nom de ses parents. Après tout, chaque cobaye était soumis à une série de question afin d'évaluer si il était assez fort psychologiquement parlement pour effectuer les missions qui lui étaient confiées. Dans le cas contraire, la personne était exécutée, et à partir du moment où le groupe s'était débarrassé de son corps, on considérait qu'elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Comme se fait-il que l'on ne connaisse pratiquement rien sur elle, alors qu'elle travaillait pour le groupe ?

Il regarda Bellamy droit dans les yeux et il ouvrit la bouche de manière hésitante, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler un secret, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

-Disons que je la connaissais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à lui demande ces informations. Et puis, comme seul toi et moi sommes au courant pour Abigail, je ne pouvais pas trop remplir cette fiche afin de ne pas trop la trahir si ce dossier venait à être découvert.

Bellamy hocha la tête car il comprenait pourquoi 1 avait tenue à garder les infos importantes confidentielles, néanmoins, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de cette personne.

-Mais pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour aller vérifier si Abigail Griffin est bel et bien morte, comme je ne peux pas vraiment quitter la base sans que la pagaille s'y installe.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si elle est vraiment morte ? L'interrogea Bellamy.

-Et bien, c'est une procédure un peu inhabituelle, mais je sais de source on ne peux plus sûr que Abigail Griffin à une fille, et que c'est cette fille qui va nous aider à finir la mission de sa mère.

Bellamy approuva d'un mouvement de tête, puis arrêta de feuilleter le dossier et le redonna à 1.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand celui qui avait tué ses parents le mis en garde :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que si tu parles de cela à qui que ce soit, les choses pourraient très vite mal tournées.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je garderais ton secret.

_« Comme toujours »_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure que Bellamy marchait à un rythme soutenu, cherchant à atteindre l'endroit d'où la puce GPS émettait grâce à l'écran de retransmission de son traqueur, quand il vit le bout de la rue où il avait rencontré Clarke la première fois. Il vérifia à deux reprises qu'il était bien dans la bonne direction, regardant alternativement l'écran, puis le bout de la rue.

Qu'est-ce que Clarke lui avait dit à son propos déjà ?

Elle s'était enfermée derrière une porte blindée qui ne laissait pas filtrer les radiations afin de ne pas la contaminée, et cela faisait plusieurs mois.

Bellamy passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se masser la nuque avec. Déjà qu'en général il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, mais à cet instant-là, il y croyait encore moins.

S'il s'avérait que Clarke était bien la fille d'Abigail Griffin, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? La capturer puis la ramener à 1 ? Non, impossible, elle risquerait de révéler la vérité sur sa prétendue traque, qui n'était en faite qu'une tentative d'évasion raté. La laisser partir et prétendre qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela non plus, car 1 finirait pas savoir la vérité un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit de sa bouche, ou celle d'un autre.

Bellamy détestait cela, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence il était dans une impasse et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

Il avança prudemment vers la porte, vérifiant que Clarke n'était pas dans les alentours, car elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il allait faire. Il tira deux bâtons de dynamite de son sac à dos et il y rangea dedans l'écran de son traqueur, puis il prit le paquet d'allumettes qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, compta jusqu'à trois en attendant de voir si la voix de Clarke allait sortir de nul part et lui dire d'arrêter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, puis il enflamma les mèches des bâtons d'explosifs, avant de courir à tout vitesse dans le sens inverse et de se réfugier derrière un mur à moitié en ruine. Il entendit la porte sortir de ses gonds et il jeta un coup d'œil vers le trou dans le mur d'en face. Maintenant que c'était fait, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'y aller.

* * *

Clarke était fatiguée malgré qu'elle ait dormi quelques heures hier soir. A vrai dire, dormir était un bien grand mot pour elle, qui avait enchaîné cauchemar sur cauchemar dès qu'elle arrivait à fermer les yeux et arrêter de penser à celui qu'elle venait juste de tuer.

Elle se frotta les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la fatigue qui la guettait. Elle se devait d'arriver devant la porte où était sa mère, au cas où cette dernière déciderait d'en sortir, ou rien que pour lui prouver son soutien.

Clarke serra la lame de rasoir entre ses doigts, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à se battre contre un autre groupe armé, alors qu'elle avait toujours des hématomes sur son corps, ainsi que d'innombrables coupures et sûrement un léger traumatisme crânien. Heureusement que le sang avait séché.

Clarke n'entendit pas d'autres bruits suspects, alors elle continua à marcher. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, mais quelque chose lui faisait peur.

Clarke se retrouva dans la rue en moins d'une minute et elle vit immédiatement des débris d'acier qui n'était pas à cette place avant.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ici ?

Puis, en avançant encore plus près, elle reconnut les morceaux de la porte. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard vers l'endroit où elle avait attendue sa mère depuis des mois maintenant.

Son sang se glaça, et ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes. Comme la porte avait disparu, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle qui la séparait de sa mère et de la vérité, à l'exception de la peur qui lui rongeait les os.

Clarke avança jusqu'à se retrouver à l'endroit où la porte était autrefois, puis elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, tout en essayant de faire arrêter de trembler ses membres.

-Maman ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir alors qu'elle plongea dans l'espace obscur sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre; _BELAAAAAARKE !_**


	7. Derrière la porte

**_Ma petite note:_ **Enfin un peu de temps pour poster un chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**-Maman ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir alors qu'elle plongea dans l'espace obscure sans un regard en arrière.**

La première chose qui frappa Clarke quand elle pénétra dans la pièce fût l'odeur de renfermé qui assaillit immédiatement ses narines. Malheureusement, cette surprise se retrouva vite remplacée par la vue de la silhouette inerte de sa mère, allongée sur le sol. Les yeux de Clarke, embués de larmes tièdes, se déplacèrent lentement des pieds à la tête du cadavre et elle se liquéfia au fur et à mesure que son regard remontait vers le visage de celle qui l'avait laissé seule quelques mois plus tôt afin de ne pas la contaminer. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle aurait préféré se l'arracher plutôt que de devoir affronter un autre battement, et pourtant Clarke observa à nouveau le corps de sa mère une nouvelle fois tout en sachant que les images qu'elle verrait lui serraient impossible à oublier.  
Non.  
Elle avait beau avoir la preuve de sa mort sous son nez, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Sa seule raison de vivre ses derniers mois avait été elle, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là...  
Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait beau prendre de brèves inspirations d'air, elle n'arrivait pas à expulser l'air de ses poumons. Est-ce qu'elle suffoquait ou ce n'était qu'une impression?  
Clarke sentit ses jambes flageolantes rompre sous le poids du désespoir, et alors qu'elle s'attendait déjà à se retrouver au sol, deux mains fermes sortirent de nul part lui entourèrent la taille et la soutinrent.  
Elle était tellement obnubilée par sa peine que Clarke ne chercha pas à savoir qui c'était, même si une partie d'elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Bellamy. Qui d'autre sinon l'aurait soutenu, au lieu d'avoir une réaction « normale » et d'en finir avec elle en lui tirant une balle dans le dos ?  
Les sanglots que Clarke essayaient d'étouffés en recouvrant sa bouche de ces deux mains parvinrent quand même aux oreilles de ce dernier, mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était arrêter de pleurer et revenir plusieurs heures en arrière, là où tout sentiment de bonheur n'était pas encore perdu et qu'elle croyait encore que sa mère était en vie.  
-Je suis désolé, murmura la voix grave de Bellamy à son oreille, tout en affirmant un peu plus son emprise sur Clarke et pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre.  
Malheureusement, sa force ne suffit pas à soutenir Clarke et cette dernière bascula en avant, atterrissant sur les genoux. Presque automatiquement, le corps de Bellamy suivit la trajectoire de celui de Clarke et il se retrouva très vite au-dessus d'elle, son torse contre son dos. Ne sachant que faire, il continua juste à l'étreindre, se jurant de ne pas la lâcher avant qu'elle ne se relève.  
Clarke ressentait le torse de Bellamy collé contre elle et elle avait l'impression que de cette manière, il la protégeait du reste du monde, formant avec son corps une carapace entre la réalité et elle. Bien qu'elle aimait cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avant, plus que tout au monde, elle voulait être seule à cet instant précis où tous les membres de son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais comment lui expliquer cela alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un simple mot à cause de sa gorge nouée, et qu'une phrase entière aurait découlé du miracle?  
« Tant pis » songea Clarke. Peut-être qu'il ne verrait pas ses larmes comme un signe de faiblesse de sa part, ou comme une humiliation qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même, et qu'il essaierait de se montrer compatissant avec elle? À sa connaissance, il n'avait aucune raison d'agir comme s'il s'intéressait à elle, mais s'il était tout aussi humain qu'elle ne l'était, il se pourrait qu'il comprenne comment elle se sentait et qu'il la laisse pleurer en paix.  
Elle ne pouvait dire pendant combien de temps elle était restée à terre, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle agrippe les mains de Bellamy et qu'elle le laisse enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de celui-ci se heurter à sa nuque en lui hérissant les poils aussi précisément qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements distincts de son cœur. Sur ses joues toujours brûlantes, les sillons humides qu'avaient laissé ses larmes commençaient à sécher et ses yeux irrités l'empêchaient de pleurer.

Le choc passé, la tristesse de Clarke céda sa place à un sentiment de colère et d'injustice pourquoi sa mère ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal !

Clarke se releva doucement, laissant Bellamy parcourir sa taille de ses mains afin de l'aider en ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas le laisser être aussi proche d'elle, qu'il pourrait être encore plus dangereux que ce qu'elle pensait . Quand elle sentit ses forces la regagner, elle se tourna vers lui. Ainsi, elle pouvait se reposer contre une de ses épaules si jamais elle se sentait défaillir une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis là pour toi, murmura Bellamy à son oreille.

Là… ?

Elle trouva ses paroles étranges, mais pas parce qu'il disait être là pour elle, mais à cause de ce qu'il avouait. Puis Clarke comprit.

Là.

-Pourquoi…Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, tout en s'éloignant de lui à reculons en quelques pas et en se rapprochant de la porte par la même occasion.

Elle avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible, de courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer et d'oublier la boucle d'images morbides qui se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol, même si Bellamy savait que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

Il avança doucement vers elle afin de ne pas la faire fuir, à la manière d'un chasseur traquant une biche, puis il prononça son prénom alors qu'elle releva la tête brusquement.

-Tu as ouverts la porte, affirma-t-elle sur un ton chargé de haine et d'un façon qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier « C'est ta faute ».

Les yeux de Bellamy fuyait son regard et fixait l'espace vide qui se dressait entre eux. Clarke remua sa tête de droite à gauche, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi elle était déçue par lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.  
Avec ce qu'il lui avait dit sur la mort de sa sœur, elle aurait penser qu'il respecterait le choix de sa mère, et le sien d'attendre...Mais apparemment, les personnes qui peuplaient ce monde étaient toute aussi décevantes que ce que sa mère lui avait laissé entendre: Tu es la seule humaine qui reste sur cette planète, les autres ne sont que des animaux disait-elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une partie de Clarke se demanda ce qu'aurait dit sa mère sur elle, maintenant qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, mais comme elle aussi était morte, elle ne le saurait jamais.  
Clarke recula encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver en dehors de la tombe de sa mère, alors que Bellamy la sentait s'éloigner, toujours incapable de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas du genre à avoir honte d'une chose qu'il avait faite. Clarke s'adossa à un mur de l'extérieur tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses jambes, même si elle finit par glisser le long de ce dernier et de se retrouver au sol. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête lourde d'images insoutenables, les yeux fatigués et irrités, les joues en feu et la respiration haletante, elle finit par arrêter de réfléchir, et dieu que c'était bon! C'était comme si elle venait d'atteindre le bouton "Off" de ses émotions, elle qui l'avait chercher pendant si longtemps...Sa tête n'était remplie que de vide et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se demanda pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler après. Elle vivait l'instant présent et elle était prête à écouter son corps, affaibli et courbaturé par le manque de sommeil et ces récentes prouesses. Clarke ferma une paupière après l'autre et se laissa submerger par la fatigue, alors que Bellamy la regardait discrètement s'endormir.  
C'était le moment de finir le travail qu'il était venu accomplir.

* * *

1 était inquiet. Bien sûr, il connaissait ce sentiment par cœur, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il ne craignait ni pour sa vie, celle de Bellamy, ou de quelqu'un d'autre, mais du fait qu'il pourrait se faire rejeter par sa cible. C'était si différent de ressentir l'inquiétude de cette manière, qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de se masser la nuque nerveusement. À travers une vitre tintée, il pouvait voir la fille d'Abigail Griffin, allongée et dormant paisiblement.

Enfin, dormir...Bellamy avait dût lui faire inhaler quelques vapeurs de chloroformes pour pouvoir la transporter jusqu'ici sans qu'elle ne se réveille. 1 songea que le produit devrait normalement arrêter de faire effet dans moins de quelques minutes et il se demanda comment il était supposer aborder Clarke.  
Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se montrer trop agressif, ou intéressé par elle de peur qu'elle ne se méfie de lui et ne se mette à poser un peu trop de question, ou qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même. Malheureusement, 1 savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas rater la dernière chance qu'il n'aurait jamais de récupérer le contrôle de son ancienne forteresse, que l'on pourrait tout aussi bien baptisé son héritage perdu.  
1 passa sa main au dessus du verrou de la porte et celui-ci se déverrouilla instantanément, laissant passer l'homme vêtue d'une tenue militaire. Ce dernier s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, avant de s'immobiliser à la seconde où Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Était-il possible qu'elle se soit réveiller en sentant sa présence? A moins qu'elle ait attendue qu'il arrive près d'elle pour ouvrir les yeux ?  
1 ne broncha pas pour autant et il essaya de garder une expression aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait sur les traits de son visage alors qu'il regardait Clarke tourner doucement la tête vers lui.  
Elle avait les mêmes yeux marrons que Abigail, à l'exception de la lueur de haine qui brillaient au fond de ces derniers. 1 se demanda s'il n'avait jamais vu Abigail aussi en colère que Clarke ne l'était, avant de se raviser. Elles n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils ne pouvaient pas les comparer.  
Il vit Clarke ouvrir doucement la bouche, et il attendit d'entendre les mots qu'il redoutait tant.  
-Je te connais, articula-t-elle difficilement, la voix fatiguée.  
1 ravala sa salive, puis il sentit la tension entre ses deux épaules s'apaiser. Elle était la seule personne qui aurait potentiellement pût connaître son identité, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle le connaissait. Plutôt étrange quand on savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Peut-être qu'Abigail l'avait décrit à sa fille? Peut-être qu'elle l'avait même mise en garde contre lui?  
-Non. C'est faux, affirma-t-il d'une voix calme et confiante  
-La seule personne qui me connaisse est morte, ajouta-t-il à voix base alors qu'il tournait les talons, incapable de supporter de voir le même regard que celui d'Abigail, braqué sur lui comme s'il était la pire personne au monde.

* * *

Clarke se retrouva seule dans la pièce.

L'homme au visage familier s'était éclipsé et Bellamy n'était apparemment pas dans un coin de la salle. Une partie d'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à affronter l'idée de sa présence près d'elle, bien qu'une autre était prête à aller à sa recherche; il lui devait des explications, ainsi que des excuses et elle n'allait pas attendre qu'il décide de les lui donner pour les entendre.

Clarke fit à peine un mouvement pour s'extirper de son lit qu'elle sentie que quelque chose la regarda ses poignets, mais elle ne vit pas de menottes, ni de cordes ou autres. Ses yeux remontèrent doucement vers le creux entre son bras et son avant-bras,à la recherche du moindre indice, quand elle laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise étranglé de sa gorge.

Presque au même moment, Bellamy franchit le seuil de la porte et il s'arrêta net. Même si Clarke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son bras mutilé, elle savait qu'il était là et qu'il fixait sûrement la même chose qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Questionna Clarke dans un murmure, fixant les deux tubes reliés à une étrange machine et dans lesquels circulaient son sang ainsi qu'une autre substance du carbone 14.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre;** Comment entrer dans une forteresse?


	8. Radioactive

**_Ma petite note:_ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Alors, je pense que l'on est arriver à la moitié de ma fanfiction, et je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui postent des commentaires en invité parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre,mais merci, c'est hyper encourageant de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fiction!

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Répéta Clarke avec une voix tremblante de colère tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des tubes et du liquide qui circulait dedans, et qui pénétraient son bras.

Bien que Bellamy ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à sa question, elle n'était ni assez dupe et ni assez stupide pour ignorer ce qu'il lui arrivait. La seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'il lui réponde était pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien été empoissonnée au carbone 14,

comme elle le pensait.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait sa tête pour dévisager celui qui était muet depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer en essayant de défendre sa cause auprès d'elle.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était le type de personne à faire ce genre de chose aux autres.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, se fichant de savoir si l'idée venait de lui ou non. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce qu'on lui avait fait et pourquoi, ainsi elle serait capable d'en tirer des conclusions qui seraient peut-être utiles à l'exécution de son plan.

En effet, après le départ de l'homme au visage qui lui semblait étrangement familier, Clarke avait eu quelques minutes seule avec elle-même pour réfléchir à la suite des événements et elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion: sa mère était morte à cause d'une dose mortelle de carbone 14 et qu'importe à quel point elle l'aimait, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas la suivre dans sa tombe, préférant se venger des coupables, qui venaient justement de lui faire intégrer leur base sécrète. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envisager, était qu'elle serait radioactive.

-Pendant que tu...dormais, je t'ai ramené...ici et des personnes se sont occupées de toi, lui expliqua Bellamy tout en restant le plus vague possible et en ne répondant à aucune des questions de la blonde jusque là.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il lui avait fait inhaler du chloroforme afin de la transporter contre son gré, sans courir le risque de perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle pouvait déjà lui accorder, ou encore lui révéler la localisation exacte de l'endroit où il l'avait emmener sous peine qu'elle ne s'échappe ou pire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, mais merci quand même, rétorqua Clarke non sans une certaine impatience.

Bellamy soupira en se disant que cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait de lui parler de sa condition sans qu'elle ne s'énerve, puis il se rapprocha du lit autant qu'il le pouvait, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier.

Clarke déglutit en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Bellamy. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ou de la proximité nouvelle qui les reliait autant à cet instant que lorsqu'il l'avait empêché de s'écrouler à la vue du cadavre de sa mère, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir…intimidée par lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux des réponses que tu en auras. Cela ne marche pas comme ça ici.

Et quand il disait cela,il parlait en connaissance de cause. Il avait cherché, demandé et même supplié 1 pendant plus de treize ans afin d'obtenir des réponses sur la mort de ses parents, déterminé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait réussit à avoir ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'un indice ou d'une piste à suivre.

-Dans le meilleur des cas, on te dit juste ce qu'il te faut pour que tu la boucles, ou alors on te fais taire de force, continua-t-il de lui expliquer en espérant qu'elle comprenne que faire des vagues n'était pas dans son intérêt.

Clarke baissa les yeux vers son bras, comme s'il allait lui apporter des explications alors qu'elle savait bien que non.

-Mais heureusement pour toi, je ne fonctionne pas comme les personnes d'ici, s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

«_Mauvaise idée_» ne pouvait-il se retenir de penser. Si il lui donnait trop d'informations d'un coup et qu'elle allait les recracher auprès de quelqu'un du groupe, il serait forcément mis en cause et il pouvait déjà dire adieu à son statut de protégé que lui avait octroyé 1 depuis son intégration difficile dans le clan. Divulguer des renseignements considérés comme confidentiels à une personne extérieure à leur organisation était l'un des pires parjures qu'on ne puisse commettre et 1 n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser seul contre tous, ne pouvant pas laisser son autorité être remise en question par les autres à cause de son manque de sévérité par rapport à Bellamy.

-Alors...Tu vas m'aider? S'enquit Clarke de plus en plus confuse.

D'abord, il lui disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponses, mais ensuite, il lui affirmait qu'il allait lui en donner parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres bioterroristes de son association…

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative et il observa les traits de Clarke lorsqu'il le fit: elle semblait perplexe, mais soulagée.

-Tu as été mise sous contrat, sur ordre direct de 1, alias le grand chef de la bande.

-Est-ce que tout ça à un rapport avec ma mère? Questionna Clarke en se rappelant tout d'un coup des paroles de l'un des deux hommes qui les avaient pourchassés.

«_S'ils ont ta mère...il t'auront toi_» lui avait-il dit avant de mourir.

-Effectivement, rétorqua-t-il intrigué. Comment tu sais ça?

-Une simple supposition, mentit-elle en refusant d'abattre toutes ses cartes devant lui.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas en position de force, alors autant conserver ses atouts pour plus tard.

-Attention, Clarke, la menaça-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers ne sais pas ce que cela me coûte d'être honnête avec toi, alors j'espère que tu me rendras mes politesses.

Elle resta de marbre, un peu trop pour paraître naturelle et sincère, mais Bellamy décida de faire comme-ci il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Etre sous contrat implique que le sujet en question est drogué au carbone 14 et qu'il n'a pour seule possibilité afin de survivre à ce poison que d'exécuter une tâche très précise qui lui a été confié, expliqua-t-il lentement afin qu'elle comprenne et pèse chacun de ses mots. Dans ton cas, tu dois m'aider à pénétrer une forteresse de richesses, et après je serais en mesure de t'offrir un antidote te permettant de rester en vie.

Clarke remua sa tête dans un geste d'impuissance: elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une de ces fameuses «forteresses de richesses» dont elle entendait tant parler ces derniers temps, et malgré tout, elle était censée entrer par effraction dans l'une d'entre elles…

-Tu n'auras pas pût choisir quelqu'un d'autre?grommela-t-elle tout bas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Bellamy de l'entendre pour autant.

-Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas mon idée, Clarke, se répéta-t-il afin qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, ou du moins, pas tant qu'elle lui remémorerait le souvenir de sa petite sœur morte à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est à cause de tes parents.

-Quoi? Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, redressant sa tête vers lui pour voir que son visage n'était pas très loin du sien. Mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec des bioterroristes!

Même si elle savait qu'elle s'avançait un peu trop en garantissant le côté honnête ainsi que les bonnes actions de ses parents, Clarke ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée qu'ils puissent être liés à de telles personnes. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas le passé de sa mère, et elle connaissait encore moins celui de son père, ignorant jusqu'à son identité, mais elle avait été élevée avec des principes comme la justice, l'égalité et le droit d'être libre de penser ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir peur qu'une arme pointée sur elle ne lui fasse changer d''avis.

-Et bien, pour rentrer dans une de ses forteresse, il est nécessaire de faire partit de la descendance «pure» des ses fondateurs. Du moins, ceci est la première condition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «pure».

-La version simple? Tes deux parents sont des héritiers et c'est pour cela que tu es si précieuse pour nous et que c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi afin d'effectuer cette tâche.

Clarke bloqua sur cette dernière phrase. Pa héritier, il voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux des enfants de fondateur? Puis, une autre de ses paroles attira son attention.

-Comment est-ce que toi, ou je ne sais qui d'autres, avaient eu autant d'informations sur ma mère et mon père?

_«Alors que même moi j__'ignore tout, ou pratiquement, d'eux__»_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Bellamy resta interdit, mais plus par dépit que par envie de faire durer le suspense. Comment, en effet, 1 pouvait bien savoir cela? Même s'il se doutait qu'il était entré en contact avec Abigail Griffin à un moment où à un autre, il était presque impossible qu'un simple contrat lui ait confié autant de choses personnelles sans qu'il installe une certaine relation de confiance entre eux deux. Malheureusement pour leur curiosité collective, 1 ne leur révélerait que ce qui l'arrangerait.

-On le sait, c'est tout, conclu-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, se penchant toujours plus près d'elle pour paraître plus imposant. Maintenant, dors, tu en auras besoin, lui affirma-t-il alors qu'il se relevait du lit et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la chambre. Dans deux jours, on pars.

* * *

Bellamy inspira profondément avant de toquer contre la porte du bureau de 1. Il avait beau y être rentrer des dizaines de fois, une bouffée d'angoisse s'emparait toujours de lui et son cœur s'emballait tel un marteau-piqueur quand il s'imaginait le contrarier avec une visite surprise. Cet homme qui clamait haut et fort qu'il ne voulait que le protéger lui faisait peur parfois, même si Bellamy n'avouerait une telle chose pour rien au monde. Un bref murmure lui répondit à travers la porte, et il sût que c'était le signe qu'il pouvait rentrer.

Il abaissa délicatement la poignée, puis il pénétra dans le bureau plongé dans l'obscurité et referma la porte derrière lui. Seule une lampe éclairait la pièce et la première chose que vit Bellamy fût les traits fatigués de 1 qui était penché au-dessus d'une pile de dossier.

_«Étonnant qu'il fasse de la paperasse dans des temps aussi troubles»_ pensa-t-il tout en se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il était passé.

-Installes-toi, lui demanda poliment 1 tout en désignant une chaise d'un geste de la main.

Bellamy s'exécuta, quoiqu'un peu surpris par son attitude si solennelle envers lui.

-Alors, comment vas...le sujet? L'interrogea 1 directement, sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu veux parler de Clarke? Le rectifia le jeune homme tout en s'assurant de ne pas le froisser.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour l'instant.

-Heu...Oui. Comment va-t-elle?

Bellamy parcourut la pièce du regard pour éviter de croiser les yeux inquisiteurs de 1, et il lui répondit:

-Un peu choqué, admit-il. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment, mais je ne crois pas que l'on puisse lui en vouloir pour cela, ni qu'elle sera un problème pour nous en opposant une quelconque résistance envers nos projet.

-Bien, se contenta de répondre 1 avec l'esprit lointain. Maintenant, commençons à parler des étapes du plan. Tout d'abord…  
-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, l'interrompit Bellamy, se rappelant soudainement de la raison seconde de sa venue ici. Quand j'ai découverts le corps de Abigail Griffin…

Le jeune homme vit son patron se masser la nuque à l'aide de l'une de ses mains, avant de pivoter légèrement sur sa chaise puis d'appuyer fermement ses deux mains contre la table de son bureau.

-Son corps n'était ni décomposé, ni froid comme celui d'un mort depuis plusieurs mois devrait l'être, annonça-t-il d'une traite, soulagé de ne plus avoir à garder cela pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Bellamy?

-Je pense qu'il est possible que quelqu'un l'ait tué quelques minutes avant que je ne la trouves, et que ce ne soit donc, ni la faim, ni le virus qui l'ait fait succomber, répondit-il en émettant que l'une des dizaines d'hypothèses qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais qui lui semblait être la plus probable.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis? Chuchota 1 en se penchant vers Bellamy, comme si malgré la porte fermée, quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

-Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton, tout en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls à rechercher Abigail, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient sûrement de la concurrence.

-C'est insensé...murmura 1 toujours plongé dans ses pensées, mais en se laissant basculer vers l'arrière, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil par la même occasion.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je voulais t'en parler.

-Tu as bien fais, mais pour le moment, tu n'en parles à personne, et encore moins à Clarke, le prévenu son chef tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux à la mention de Clarke.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de ça? Demanda Bellamy, évitant subtilement de répondre à sa question ainsi que de faire une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait peut-être pas. Garder des secrets, il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

-Ça, c'est mon problème, rétorqua 1 tout en mettant en place dans son esprit les prémices d'un plan visant à supprimer toute concurrence et le plus vite possible.

* * *

_**Au menu du prochain chapitre:**_ Forteresse, réponses et possibles sauts dans le temps !


	9. Premier test

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit qu'on était presque arrivé ? Demanda Clarke avec un ton sarcastique pour que sa critique paraisse moins virulente.

Bellamy, qui jusqu'à là marchait devant et avait quelques mètres d'avance sur elle, se retourna et donna à la blonde un regard exaspéré. Quand il avait quitté avec elle la base du groupe pour rejoindre la forteresse de richesse la plus proche, il ne s'attendait pas à se traîner un boulet pendant tout le trajet. De plus, il était persuadé que s'il avait fait le chemin tout seul, il serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps puisqu'il n'aurait pas eu à faire de pause dans sa marche dynamique afin que Clarke puisse reprendre son souffle et se réhydrater. Néanmoins, Bellamy se contenta de ruminer en silence et de prendre son mal en patience avec elle à cause de son statut de « contrat ».

-Cela fait des heures qu'on joue aux aventuriers et qu'on traverse des champs de ruines sans fin, et pourtant, je ne vois toujours pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque forteresse ! Râla Clarke avec vigueur.

Bien que ce ne soit pas son genre de se plaindre, depuis que Bellamy – ou qui que ce soit d'autre- l'avait mise son contrat en ne lui demandant pas son avis, elle n'avait plus aucunes raisons d'être conciliante.

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si tu arrêtais de ronchonner et que tu consacrais plus d'énergie à la marche, on irait sûrement plus vite ? Répliqua-t-il en se détournant d'elle pour regarder où il mettait les pieds.  
De là où il était, il entendit Clarke souffler.  
-Est-ce que tu peux au moins me parler de l'endroit où on se rend ? Demanda-t-elle en évitant de justesse un gros caillou sur lequel il faillit trébucher.  
Le temps qu'elle récupère son équilibre, Bellamy était encore plus loin d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà et Clarke du trottiner jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper. Enfin, essayer, car depuis que son sang avait été mélangé avec du Carbone 14, elle se sentait plus faible et fragile que jamais.  
À cause de l'effort, sa tête lui tournait, mais elle ignora cette sensation de malaise pour se concentrer sur la réponse que lui donna Bellamy.  
-Tout d'abord...commença-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle, étonné qu'elle l'ait rattrapé alors que depuis leur départ elle avait préféré marcher derrière lui. Malgré leur surnom de "forteresse", ce sont en réalité des bunkers situés sous terre.  
-Mais si ce sont des bâtiments souterrains, comment est-ce que l'on sait où ils se situent ? Le questionna-t-elle en sentant sa nature curieuse reprendre le dessus sur son humeur massacrante.  
-Et bien, il faut que les personnes qui y habitent sortent ou rentrent parfois. C'est grâce aux entrées et aux sorties que le groupe à réussit à localiser les...  
-Pourquoi tu dis toujours "le" groupe et non "mon" groupe ? Le coupa-t-elle intriguée.

Clarke trouvait cela étrange qu'il ne s'inclut pas dans le groupe étant donné qu'il avait l'air d'en faire parti. C'était comme-ci il refusait d'être comparé ou associé à ces individus alors qu'il évoluait avec eux et qu'en voulant détruire les forteresses, il se ralliait à leur cause.

Bellamy émit un étrange bruit de gorge pour seule réponse il n'allait pas avouer à cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il avait d'une certaine manière mené aux bords de la mort en la laissant se faire empoisonner, qu'il tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ses sauvages et lui, et qu'à la première réelle occasion qui se présenterait, il fuirait très loin d'ici pour se retrouver hors de leur portée et couler des jours aussi heureux qu'il pourrait dans cette atmosphère pro-apocalyptique.

Il accéléra le pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait aucune autre réponse de sa part tant que le sujet le concernerait.

1 empoigna l'une des mitraillettes qui se trouvaient dans la salle des armes de la base, ainsi que plusieurs paquets de cartouches au cas où il tomberait sur des errants - des personnes qui n'appartiennent à aucun groupe et qui peinent à survivre toutes seules - malgré qu'en croiser était devenu un phénomène de plus en plus rare. Il prit aussi une pelle, puis il alla voir son second afin de lui confier la base le temps de la journée. Il aurait préféré que ce soit à Bellamy qu'il relègue cette responsabilité car il était celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance mais il l'avait envoyé en mission avec la fille de Abigail Griffin quelques heures auparavant.

« Abby » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il empruntait la sortie de leur base pour aller lui donner l'hommage qu'elle méritait.

-C'est tout ? L'interrogea Clarke, un peu déçue, en scrutant avec attention le petit bâtiment à l'allure d'une grange délabrée.

Dans son esprit, elle s'était imaginée un édifice tout de fer et de métal, avec des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents postés à l'entrée et même des canons qui seraient prêts à les exterminer s'ils s'approchaient trop près, mais il n'y avait rien de cela.

Du moins à l'extérieur.

-Si seulement, marmonna-t-il en réponse à sa déception, tout en s'avançant vers les deux grandes portes entrouvertes et qui semblaient leur tendre les bras.

Clarke le regarda sans pouvoir se retenir d'éprouver de l'admiration pour lui. Après tout, il osait s'aventurer dans une zone inconnue et potentiellement mortelle alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à bouger d'un pouce pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il savait ce qui les attendaient et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas aussi peur qu'elle.

-Tu comptes rester plantée là pendant longtemps ? S'enquit-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui parler, sûrement trop occupé à examiner les portes.

Clarke prit une grande respiration et elle marcha lentement vers lui, faisant attention à où elle mettait ses pieds par peur de marcher sur un engin explosif dissimulé au sol. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, Bellamy s'était déjà engouffré dans la vieille grange dont les fondations menaçaient de s'écrouler au prochain coup de vent.

Hésitante comme jamais auparavant, Clarke décida quand même de le suivre, à ses risques et périls.

La première chose qui la frappa fut l'humidité de cette pièce alors que dehors, l'air était aussi sec que le sol, ce qui indiquait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas plut depuis un long laps de temps. Aussi, la température était étonnamment basse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'air est si frais et humide ici, alors que l'on est presque en plein désert ?

-Il y à une nappe phréatique en dessous de cette forteresse qui permet aux personnes qui résident dans le bunker de puiser dedans lorsqu'ils en ont besoin, donc l'humidité est probablement due au fait de remonter de l'eau, supposa Bellamy pendant qu'il examinait le mur opposé aux portes.

-Et pour la nourriture ? Le questionna à nouveau Clarke, qu'il commençait à préférer muette.

-Comment ça ?

Il se retourna vers elle et il croisa ses bras libres, depuis qu'il avait déposé sa mitraillette dans un coin de la grange, sur son torse.

-Et bien, pour faire pousser des aliments comme les fruits ou les légumes, il ne faut pas que de l'eau et de la terre. Les plantes ont besoin de soleil par-dessus tout.

-C'est mignon, ironisa-t-il alors que Clarke haussait les sourcils. Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des riches reconvertis en agriculteurs qui habitent ici ?

-Non, mais ils doivent bien se nourrir comme tout être humain normal ils ont des besoins auquel ils doivent répondre pour rester en vie.

-Disons qu'ils se nourrissent plus de nourriture synthétisée et de nutriments sous formes de pilules qu'autre chose, répondit-il en parcourant le mur de son doigt.

Il s'arrêta lorsque son index trouva un clou qui ressortait étrangement du mur c'était comme ci il avait été positionné de cette manière exprès.

Un coup d'œil circulaire en direction des autres murs lui suffit à comprendre que celui-ci était plus épais et que ce détail n'était sûrement pas aussi anodin qu'il semblait l'être.

-Comment tu sais tout ça si tu n'es jamais entré dans une de ces forteresses ?

Encore une question à laquelle il devait répondre.

Bellamy ne savait pas si il devait trouver cela bien d'être utile à quelqu'un puisque d'habitude, c'était lui qui en savait le moins, ou alors lassant d'être incapable de se concentrer à cause de cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de perturber ses réflexions.

-1 avait l'habitude de vivre dans l'une d'entre elles.

-Vous semblez proche, constata Clarke en se disant qu'on ne confiait pas ce genre de détails sur son passé à n'importe qui.

-Hum, grogna-t-il simplement en pensant « Soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis ».

Décidément, il était le roi quand il était question d'éviter de répondre à ses interrogations lorsqu'elles le concernaient directement.

Clarke détourna son attention du dos de Bellamy pour observer et graver dans sa mémoire les moindres recoins de la grange, allant des brins de pailles secs dispersés sur le sol aux toiles d'araignées qui tapissaient le plafond et ce fut la seconde chose qui la perturba.

L'absence totale d'objets ou de meubles dans la pièce.

Après tout, dans une grange normale, on devrait trouver du foin, des piles de bouts de bois entassés, peut-être même quelques bestiaux ainsi qu'une échelle pour grimper au premier étage où la nourriture des animaux –comme l'avoine ou des meules de foin- était souvent stockée, mais que nenni ! Ce bâtiment n'avait rien d'une grange normale.  
Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Bellamy lui agrippé le poignet et essayer de l'attirer vers le fond du bâtiment.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire au juste ?! S'exclama Clarke en se dégageant de son emprise.  
-Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Un gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde.

-« C'est mignon », commença-t-elle en réutilisant le même terme avec lequel il l'avait qualifié, tu penses que j'accorde ma confiance sur demande.

Bellamy soupira et malgré son envie de le remballer, Clarke lui donna quand même sa main.

-Si tu me fais du mal, je te tue, menaça-t-elle sans vraiment le penser puisque d'une part, la seule personne qu'elle avait tué avait été pour protéger Bellamy, et d'autre part, il était beaucoup plus imposant et fort qu'elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne souffriras pas à cause de moi, la rassura-t-il alors qu'il la faisait avancer jusqu'au clou particulier qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

Si ces souvenirs étaient exacts, il s'agissait en réalité de l'aiguille d'une machine -qui devait être cachée dans le mur- et qui servait à identifier le sang de la personne qui se piquait le doigt avec.

-Aïe ! Hurla Clarke lorsque Bellamy pressa son doigt contre la pointe métallique. Tu as dit que tu ne me ferais pas souffrir !

-Techniquement, c'est la machine qui t'a fait mal…Se défendit-il alors que Clarke s'était éloigné de lui et du mur de quelques pas.

-Tu es tellement… !

Un bruit, qui s'avérait être celui d'une fuite de gaz, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase tandis que les deux portes de la grange claquèrent lorsqu'elles se fermèrent toutes seules.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Clarke en en comprenant rien à rien.

Une brume blanchâtre s'échappait du plafond et elle semblait arriver droit sur eux.

-Sûrement qu'elles étaient automatisées, conclut Bellamy avec un calme à toutes épreuves alors qu'il tâtait le mur de ses mains. Ça doit être le premier test pour savoir si on peut rentrer ou non.

-Juste le premier ?! Combien y en aura-t-il ?!

Bellamy ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer la brume.

-Je pense qu'on va très vite le savoir…

« Je suis désolé » Murmura 1 lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près du corps froid et inerte d'Abigail Griffin. Grâce à Bellamy qui lui avait indiqué avec précision l'emplacement où son corps reposait, il avait pu la retrouver sans trop de difficultés.

Alors qu'avec deux de ses doigts il fermait les paupières d'Abby pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard, qui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, était plein de reproches, il pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement afin qu'elle soit encore vivante aujourd'hui.

D'un revers de main, ses mains étant salies par la terre, il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour creuser à Abigail une tombe à la hauteur de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Après avoir mentalement réciter quelques prières pour accompagner la morte dans l'au-delà, 1 souleva le corps d'Abby et il le transporta jusqu'au trou qu'il avait creusé un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'il eu du mal à la lâcher et à la laisser seule au fond du fossé, 1 détourna quand même sa tête d'elle après un dernier au revoir et il retourna chercher sa pelle, qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce où Abigail était morte.

Pendant qu'il se baissait pour ramasser l'instrument, il remarqua que dans la flaque de sang où auparavant gisait Abby, quelques mots et signes étaient gravés, probablement à l'aide d'une lame de couteau.

« Marcus…/!\\...Jake »

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre:**_ Le grand-père de Clarke - Bellamy dont le sort dépendra de Clarke - Des problèmes à la base...


End file.
